Insanity Season Two: Kairi's Secret
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Kairi seems to be hiding something from the other Protectors, something that drives her to the brink... Reuploaded
1. Prologue: Dreams

The second season of Insanity is here! This time, this one focuses on one of my OCs, Kairi, and her past connections to Egypt. However, this past may not be what it seems to be… Find out in this exciting season of Insanity!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

-**Egypt, 5,000 years ago**-

Hoof beats raced through the desert sands, while the particles of dirt and other elements rose up into the air, and fell back to the earth. A figure clothed in a red hooded cloak was upon the racing steed, Egyptian soldiers not too far behind. The figure stopped the animal, facing the soldiers. It chuckled darkly, waving a hand. A large hand appeared from the sand, taking hold of a few soldiers and dragging them to their demise beneath the blazing hot ground. The rest of the soldiers held their spears and swords in front of them, shouting out a unanimous battle cry. But before they could reach the cloaked stranger, it waved its hand again. Instead of the same doom their fellow soldiers faced, this legion was taken by a crawling shadow that clawed them to their deaths.

"Thank you, Shadow Ghoul," the figure whispered to a green monster that had clawed arms before it disappeared. "Without you, destroying Egypt would be hopeless. And with that pathetic pharaoh Atem gone, it was easy… Yes, too easy…"

-**Domino City, Japan, present day**-

Kairi Lumina sat up on her bed, panting hard. It was the second time that week she had that same dream. She placed a hand onto her forehead, hoping she hadn't come down with a fever. She didn't feel warm, but felt sweat rolling down her head. She slowly got up, and moved towards the bathroom. As she was splashing cold water onto her face, she looked into the mirror. She saw herself, but her hair was ebony, while her eyes were crimson. She shook her head, and that reflection disappeared.

"I'm still dreaming…" she muttered, noticing the phone near her. She picked it up, and dialed a number.

"_Moshi moshi_," a voice answered.

"Hey, Yugi," Kairi whispered. "Sorry to bother you at this time of night."

"_It's okay, Kairi. Is there anything wrong?_" She explained about the dream she had the past two nights. "_Think that has any meaning?_"

"I'm not sure, Yugi," she replied. "Well, I'd better let you get back to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, she hung up the phone, rubbing her eyes.

"I really need to get some sleep…"

What will happen with Kairi as she tries to figure out the dreams? Find out in chapter two, Searching the Past.

Review please!


	2. Searching the Past

The second chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! After speaking with Yugi while still tired from awakening from a dream, Kairi needs to learn what this dream means. Will she find what she's looking for? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

At the Kame Turtle Game Shop, the Protectors were sitting near the fire, warming themselves due to the autumn weather. Only one Protector wasn't near the fire. Kairi was resting against the wall, her head reaching down towards her chest. Her sapphire eyes were half closed, her breathing slow. Atem slowly moved towards her, and shook her gently.

"Was I asleep again?" she immediately asked him. He nodded while Kairi sighed. "I just can't seem to sleep at night. I've been having this…dream."

"Maybe you should see Ishizu about it," Atem offered. "She could probably help you find out this dream's meaning." Kairi nodded, and without another word, left the game shop.

-**Domino Museum**-

"So, you have been having dreams of Egypt?" Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of the museum inquired. Kairi nodded, her eyes beginning to drop. "Allow me to use the Millennium Necklace in order to see this dream."

"No, Ishizu," Kairi whispered, holding up a hand. "Let me see this dream. I want to know who destroyed Egypt after Atem erased his memories five thousand years ago."

"Very well, Kairi," Ishizu replied. "Be careful." Kairi nodded, and closed her eyes. Before her, a golden light appeared in her mind, her spirit rising up out of her body. She opened her eyes, seeing the same dream from before, but this time, the kingdom of Egypt was consumed by flames. People's screams echoed through the night as smoke rose up into the ebony sky. As Kairi landed into the sand, she saw the figure from her dream standing before the village, hand lifted to the heavens. As Kairi began to move closer, the stranger sensed the Protector behind it. It turned to face her, lowering its hood.

What Kairi saw made her fall into the desert sand. The figure looked like her, but this girl had ebony hair and crimson eyes. Those eyes seemed to reach through her body, almost grabbing her soul.

"Take a look," the woman whispered, each word ending with a small hiss. "The 'glorious' kingdom of Egypt. Destroyed by me… All because that foolish Pharaoh Atem had to go and erase his memory after defeating the Dark One." The woman moved towards Kairi, her crimson gaze unwavering.

"Destroyed by you…" she hissed in Kairi's ear. Another bright glow surrounded Kairi, and she found herself in the museum. Tears were falling from her face.

"What did you see?" Ishizu asked her, but Kairi said nothing. She just raced out the exhibit, sobbing.

"That can't be true… It just can't."

What did the woman mean when she told Kairi that she destroyed Egypt? Find out in chapter three, Truth of Night.

Review please!


	3. Truth of Night

The third chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! Kairi discovers something about Egypt that drives her to tears. What did she find out? Read on, and discover yourself!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The door to the Kame Turtle Game Shop burst open. In the doorway was Kairi, her face red, tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly. She was almost hyperventilating, her breathing shallow but steady. Atem raced to her side, ushering her to the couch to try and calm her down.

"Kairi, what happened?" he whispered to her, stroking her hair. She struck his arm, her breathing quickening. "What did Ishizu show you?" All that did was make her sob harder.

"I DESTROYED EGPYT!" she shouted between sobs. "After you erased your memories, Pharaoh!" She collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"What are you talking about, Kairi?" Toby inquired, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You couldn't have destroyed Egypt that long ago…could she?"

"Let me take a look," Atem began, moving towards her. Kairi shot up, her eyes narrowed. "Kairi?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she cried out, racing out the door. "All of you just never speak to me again!" With that, the door closed. The Protectors just stared at the doorway, wondering why Kairi was acting this way.

"She's never acted like this…" Toby whispered, wiping a tear away from his emerald eye. "Why, stepsister? _Why_?"

-**Kairi's Apartment**-

Kairi was seated on the floor, cradling herself. She was still sobbing, her eyes casting quick glances around the room. Her puppy, Shiloh, was cowering away from her, whimpering. In her mind, she saw the woman from her dreams standing in front of her, smiling wickedly.

"_Who are you?" Kairi inquired to her._

"_I'm you, silly girl," the woman replied darkly. "You are just my incarnation from 5,000 years into the future. I destroyed Egypt. So, in a way, you destroyed it, too. It's your fault that the great kingdom is now gone. You caused the downfall of the empire of Egypt." Kairi shook her head as the woman sprouted large demonic wings, taking to the air. Dark laughter rang out through her mind, her conscious beginning to fade._

Kairi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body slowly falling to the floor. Shiloh raced up to her, barking. She remained unmoving while a voice laughed cruelly through her apartment.

What happened to Kairi? Will the Protectors be able to bring her back? Find out in chapter four, Witness of Destruction.

Review please!


	4. Witness of Destruction

The fourth chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! It seems that Kairi's past self is responsible for destroying Egypt, leaving the present Kairi appearing to be dead. Will the Protectors be able to save her, and find out if she really is dead? Find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Atem was trying to get a hold of Kairi, but all he was receiving was a dial tone. Setting the phone down the third time, he turned to the others, shaking his head.

"She may be asleep, or might have gone out," he told them, but Toby stood up. His eyes were filled with determination.

"I know where she lives," he whispered. "Follow me." Without another word, the Protectors made their way out of the shop. Toby led the way, remaining silent as his thoughts raced through his mind. _Just don't do anything stupid, Kairi._

-**Kairi's apartment**-

"Kairi?" Atem called out, knocking on the door. "You home?" No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Toby pushed him over.

"Let me do this…" he muttered. He positioned himself and soon, the Protectors were staring at an open doorway, the door on the floor. When they searched the apartment, they heard whimpering. They saw Shiloh near something. As they moved closer, they saw Kairi on the floor, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"KAIRI!" Toby shouted, racing to her body. He held her in his arms, tears filling his eyes. "You can't be dead now…" Atem pressed his head upon her chest, listening for a heartbeat. She was still alive.

"Think she's in the Shadow Realm, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked him.

"No, otherwise I would have sensed Shadow Magic here. She's trapped in her own mind…"

-**Kairi's Mind**-

Kairi stood in front of the burning city of Egypt, tears streaming down her face. She knelt into the sand, clasping her hands together.

"Ra, send these souls to your side safely," she whispered, a shadow falling over her. She turned her head, seeing her past self behind her. She stood up, her eyes narrowing, even though they were still filled with tears.

"So, you know now," her past self whispered coldly. "You and I are connected by the tethers of time. We are both part of the same soul. You are the light. I am the darkness. Just imagine, if we combined our powers, we would be unstoppable."

"I'm not like you," Kairi growled. "I protect innocent lives, not destroy them!"

"Fool," the other half chuckled. "You just don't understand…" Demonic wings began to poke out of her back from beneath her red cloak. Kairi pulled out her sword, staring the woman down.

"You will pay for destroying Egypt," she hissed. Before she could strike, the woman waved a hand.

"We'll meet again, in another dream," she laughed as Kairi felt herself being pulled up into the air. She heard voices call out to her. They all sounded like her past self, but in reality, the Protectors were bringing her back.

-**Kairi's Apartment**-

"Kairi!" Toby called out. "Please, don't die on me…" As a tear fell onto his stepsister's face, her eyes became normal. She gasped out for air while the Protectors were sighing. However, in Kairi's mind, she didn't see the Protectors.

She saw them as demons…

What will happen as Kairi believes that the Protectors are demons? Find out in chapter five, Insane Asylum.

Review please!


	5. Insane Asylum

The fifth chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! After speaking with her past self, Kairi awakened from her mind, but she now sees the Protectors as demons. Will she be able to return to normal? Find out and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Kairi quickly backed away from the Protectors, her eyes wide with fear. In her mind, she saw the Protectors as horrible demons, all of them looming down at her. Their eyes glowed brightly as Kairi stood up. She raced through the apartment, tears falling down her face.

"Why is she acting like this?" Toby inquired as they heard her bedroom door slam. "Something's wrong with her…"

"Something or someone must be controlling her mind, trying to make her turn against us," Atem thought. "I just hope she doesn't harm any of us." As they moved towards her door, they could hear muffled sobbing from within. Toby took hold of the doorknob, and slowly opened the door.

Inside, they saw nothing but two lit candles, the rest of the room pitch black. Between the two candles, Kairi was seated on the floor, cradling herself. Her face had tear streaks lining her cheeks, her eyes red from crying. Toby made his way towards her, but when she saw him, she backed away into a corner. Toby took hold of her shoulders, while in her mind, she saw the demon pressing his claws into her shoulder.

She screamed in pain while Toby moved to her left, staring into her eyes.

"GO AWAY!" Kairi screamed, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "Stay away from me, demon!"

"Kairi…" Toby whispered, wrapping an arm around her. "It's just me, Toby."

"You're not Toby!" Kairi screeched. "You're nothing but a demon of Hell!" Toby was shocked, but still had his arm wrapped around his stepsister. Tears filled his eyes as he moved her close to his chest. And then, he started to sing softly.

Toby:

_**Baby mine, don't you cry.**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes.**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart.**_

_**Never to part, baby of mine.**_

_**Little one, when you play,**_

_**Don't you mind what they say.**_

_**Let those eyes sparkle and shine.**_

_**Never a tear, baby of mine. **_

As he gently took her into his arms, he saw tears falling from her eyes. Wiping his own tears away, he began to sing once more.

Toby:

_**From your head to your toes,**_

_**You're so sweet, goodness knows.**_

_**You are so precious to me.**_

_**Cute as can be.**_

_**Baby of mine.**_

As he stopped singing, he saw Kairi move her head slowly.

"Mommy…" she whispered. Toby sighed, and stroked her hair, tears flowing down his face.

"She's gone, Kairi," Toby replied, cradling her in his arms. "I'm all you have now. Don't you remember Mom?" Kairi nodded, snuggling against Toby's chest.

-**Flashback**-

_Kairi raced through a green meadow near her home, giggling while chasing a butterfly. Her sapphire eyes sparkled brightly, the sunlight shining down upon her hair. In the distance, she saw a woman with blonde hair, waving to her. The young girl smiled, and raced through the grass to meet her._

"_Mommy!" she cried out, embracing her mother's waist. She felt a hand upon her head, and looked up. Her mother smiled down at her, her eyes shining. Behind them, a young boy with shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes approached them, appearing to be three years younger then Kairi. _

"_Kaiwi, where you go?" he asked her, looking up at their mother as well._

"_She was out in the field, Toby," the woman replied, taking them both into her arms. "Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate." The children cheered happily, the sunset painting the sky._

_-__**Two years later**__-_

_Kairi and Toby were racing through the same field, carrying grocery bags. They were laughing happily, but the laughter soon stopped. _

"_Kairi, look!" Toby cried out, pointing to the sky. Black smoke was rising up from where their house was. Quickly, they raced towards the smoke, and gasped at the sight. Their home was set aflame. _

"_MOM!" they called out. No one appeared. They called to her again. Fire trucks were already outside, trying to smother the flames. One of the firemen approached them, placing his hands on their shoulders._

"_If you're looking for your mother…" he whispered, pointing to an ambulance. "She's in there. She has some pretty severe burns, and she…might not make it." After hearing that, the two children ran towards the waiting ambulance. Doctors and firemen were around the door, while Kairi and Toby were trying to break through, calling to their mother. One of the doctors turned towards them, pushing them away. _

"_You're too young to see someone in this condition," he growled. "So leave us." Kairi's eyes narrowed and stepped forward._

"_That's our mom, you baka!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You have to let us see her!" The doctor sighed, and moved away. As they approached the vehicle, they saw their mother's body. Dark brown and black spots covered her body, most of the wounds covered with bandages. Her chest was slowly raising and falling. _

"_Mommy?" Toby asked her. She slowly lifted her head, looking down at them lovingly. _

"_Take…care of yourselves…" she whispered before her head fell limp. The doctor from before guided the children away, tears falling from their eyes._

"_I'm sorry," he muttered, closing the ambulance's doors. Toby sobbed into Kairi's shoulder while she stroked his hair, crying as well._

-**End Flashback**-

Kairi's eyes became clear, and when she looked up, she saw Toby beside her, comforting her. Her eyes welled up again, and she sobbed into his chest once more.

"I'm here, Kairi. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

What will happen as Kairi collects herself? Will she be able to change the past of Egypt? Find out in chapter six, Clearing the Name.

Review please!


	6. Clearing the Name

The sixth chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! Now that Kairi isn't seeing the Protectors as demons, she tries to collect herself before clearing her name in the past. Will she conquer her past self? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

At the Kame Turtle Game Shop, the Protectors were gathered around Kairi, who was still in Toby's arms, sobbing. Toby stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Still, she was racked with emotion, and couldn't stop. The memories of their mother still filled her mind, never fading. Tears were falling rapidly down her face as she planted herself between Toby's chest. Her muffled sobs and tears emitted from his shirt. He placed his left hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Kairi, it's not your fault," he whispered to her, wiping her eyes. "Someone set fire to the house. We didn't kill her."

"We should have been there to save her!" Kairi shouted between sobs. "We let her die! We just watch her fade away from us!" The Pharaoh moved towards her, placing his hand on her back. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

"Still, it wasn't your fault for that fire," he told her. "But that doesn't mean you can't still grieve for her. You still miss her, and I can see your feelings. So, let the grief go, let it flow out of you and get it over with." Kairi shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"No," she replied, standing up from the couch. "I'll grieve for her later. Now, I have to clear my name. My past self destroyed Egypt, and I have to stop her."

"But how can you?" Brian Berg asked her. "She died a long time ago. She doesn't exist anymore."

"She does, Brian," Kairi told him, looking out the window. "In my mind…"

"And how are you going to stop her?"

"By letting my spirit enter my dreams, fight her, and destroy her." Atem stood up, as did Toby. The other Protectors gathered around her.

"We'll go, too," Atem whispered. "You'll need us if you go insane again." Kairi nodded, and raced out the door towards the museum.

-**Domino Museum**-

As the Protectors entered the building, Ishizu greeted them in the Egyptian exhibit. Kairi moved towards her, her eyes trying to avoid the Egyptian witch.

"You wish to clear your name, don't you?" Ishizu asked her, looking down at her. Kairi nodded slowly, the Protectors gathering around her. "Then, the Millennium Necklace will guide all of you into her mind. But don't worry. I'll make sure your bodies are safe."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yugi asked her. Ishizu just smiled as the Necklace began to glow brightly. Suddenly, all of the Protectors fell onto the floor while Kairi stood. Many wisps that belonged to the Protectors entered her mind while her eyes rolled to the back of her head once more. Ishizu's smile remained as Kairi fell to the floor.

"Save Egypt, my Pharaoh. Just like you did all those years ago…"

What will happen as Kairi and the Protectors enter her mind and fight her past self? Find out in chapter seven, Possession.

Review please!


	7. Possession

The seventh chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! Now that the Protectors are in Kairi's mind, they will try and stop her past self once and for all. Will they save the past and clear Kairi's name? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As the Protectors' spirits made their way into Kairi's mind, Kairi stood on the desert sands of Egypt, waiting for them. She was dressed in an emerald hooded cloak, a white dress, and held her sword at her side. Her blonde hair blew behind her as the Protectors appeared beside her. They too were clothed in cloaks, each of them representing their respective elements. The Pharaoh, however, was clothed in his Egyptian attire when he ruled Egypt. They all had their weapons by their sides as the wind picked up, creating a sand screen in front of them. A figure made its way through the dust, carrying a cutlass. When the sand cleared, it revealed a woman with ebony hair and crimson eyes. She wore a crimson hooded cloak, a black dress underneath.

"So, we finally meet, face to face," she whispered, lifting a clawed hand. "I never thought you would bring your little friends from the future with you. It's only a matter of time before I kill you all."

"Tell me who you are, in the name of the Pharaoh!" Kairi shouted. The woman chuckled darkly, fingering her cutlass blade.

"You mean you wish to know my name?" she laughed, tossing her head. "Very well. I am known as Kairma, but most people know me by The Dark Slayer." Kairi couldn't move. Her breathing became shallow and short. "Yes, I was one of the guardians of the Pharaoh, but then I came to realize my true nature. I studied the magic arts, and learned the ways of the sword. I soon left the Pharaoh as his guardian, and slowly, the darkness took over. My light side wanted the darkness to fade, but I shunned the light. I followed the path of shadows."

"No…"

"I'm afraid so! I killed the past self you used to know, and took over of her body! Now, with you, I will destroy this world!" Large demonic wings spread out from beneath her cloak as she glided towards Kairi. Before she reached the incarnation, she disappeared. The Protectors looked around, but soon heard Kairi scream out in pain. She was holding her head, struggling to fight something.

"Kairi!" Atem called out, moving towards her. But he was knocked back by an unknown force. Brian rushed to the king's side, still looking up at Kairi. They soon saw her hair changed from blonde to ebony, while her bangs remained their normal color. As she turned to face them, they noticed that her right eye was now crimson.

"What did you do to her?!" Edward called out. Kairi looked up at them, smiling wickedly.

"_**I have simply taken over her mind**_," she hissed, her voice distorted. "_**Seeing how she is the light, and I am the darkness, I decided to combine with her to have her help me destroy this world!**_"

"Let her go!" Atem shouted, slowly staggering to his feet. He held his sword in front of his chest, staring hard into Kairi's eyes.

"_**Why should I? With her in my possession, I now have unlimited power!" **_She picked up the fallen cutlass off the ground. Before she could select her first victim, she started to stagger. _**"You fool! You think to break from my grasp? You're wrong!"**_

"I'll tell you one final time, LET HER GO!" Atem commanded. The possessed Kairi sighed, and stared at him.

"_**Fine. But, I'll make sure she's the first one to die.**_" With that, a shadowy figure leapt out of Kairi's body, and landed a few feet back. Kairi's hair became normal, as did her eyes. She started to collapse into the sand, but the Pharaoh caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she muttered, slowly getting to her feet. "Let's end this." She held her sword in front of her while Kairma stared them down.

"Prepare to embrace Death…"

What will happen as the Protectors fight Kairma? Find out in chapter eight, The Angels VS The Demon.

Review please!


	8. The Angels vs the Demon

The eighth chapter of Insanity Season Two is now underway! After learning about Kairi's past self, who was once a guardian of the Pharaoh, the Protectors begin the fight to save Egypt and the world. Will they win? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Kairma let her demonic wings spread outward, taking hold of her cutlass. Ebony locks from her bangs covered part of her crimson eyes as she stared at the Protectors. Kairi was at the lead, white angelic wings lying over her back. They both threw off their cloaks, leaving their dresses to represent what they were. Kairi, the angel. Kairma, the demon. As the Protectors held their weapons in front of them, Kairi and Kairma lunged towards each other, swords clashing. Kairi let go of the hold, and moved sideways to try and strike from the side. But Kairma caught her sword in the curve of her blade, pressing down towards the ground.

"You think you'll defeat me?" she hissed, her demon wings beating the air. "You're truly a fool, angel. You won't have enough time to defeat me!" Kairi let the hold of her sword go once more, taking to the air. Kairma followed, and they began their battle in the sky. The Protectors could only watch as their swords hit and dodged, their wings beating the air.

"I will make sure that you won't destroy the world," Kairi growled, thrusting towards her pasts self's chest. The demon dodged her blade, and slashed the air. Kairi dodged where the slash was aimed, and thrust her sword once more. Suddenly, they both heard more beats of air around them. Kairma stared, and saw the Protectors all around them, angel wings protruding from their backs, their cloaks scattered on the ground.

"You think you're angels?" Kairma snarled. "COME ON, THEN! Show me your powers, 'angels'!" Atem lunged towards Kairma, his eyes narrowed. Soon, the other Protectors surrounded her, gripping their weapons. Brian glided towards the former guardian, raising Judgment over his head. Kairma smiled wickedly, slashing Brian across the chest. The American guardian recoiled in pain, a long curved gash running down his shirt, blood flowing down to the sands.

Kairi cried out, gliding at high speed towards her past self. The two clashed swords once more, both of them staring each other down. Violet sparks emitted from their weapons, creating a sphere of darkness. The other Protectors could only wonder what was going on inside.

Both Kairi and Kairma delivered fast hits of their swords, their wings circling their bodies. With one strong clash, they locked blades.

"Absurd…" Kairma muttered, pressing down on her blade. "Even if you manage to defeat me, your mind will call me back. I will return to haunt your every dream." Kairi's eyes narrowed as she broke the hold of their swords. She took hold of her sword's hilt, and with one strong beat of her wings, stabbed Kairma in the heart. The violet sphere around them dissipated, the others watching them. As Kairi pulled her sword out, Kairma slowly began to descend towards the desert of Egypt. Her wings burst into flames as her body then began falling rapidly to the ground. The Protectors glided to the sand, their wings disappearing. Kairi took hold of her past self's body, staring hard into her crimson eyes.

"Return Egypt back to the way it was…" she muttered. "Now." With a violet cough, Kairma slowly lifted a bloody hand. With a faint glow, the kingdom of Egypt returned from beneath the sands, in all its former glory.

"You would pity me now?" Kairma gasped as her pupils faded from her eyes. Her hand fell to her side, limp. As the Protectors stood around her body, they started glowing. Kairi looked up to the sky.

"We're going home."

What will happen as the Protectors and Kairi return to Domino? Find out in chapter nine, Two for Tragedy.

Review please!


	9. Two for Tragedy

The final chapter for Insanity Season Two is here! Now that Kairma has been defeated, Kairi's name has been cleared, and Egypt is back to the way it was. But now that they are back in Domino, will Kairi still be able to dream peacefully? Read on and find out!

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, kilnorc, for both helping me out with most of my stories, and for his awesome series! (gives Pharaoh Atem plush) Here's to you, buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Kairi sat on the edge of the stage in Domino Stadium, hands between her knees. She still couldn't get the image of Kairma out of her mind. Even though they returned to Domino a few hours ago, she could see her past self, looking down at her. Not with rage or hatred, but with kindness.

"You would pity me now…" she repeated, for those were Kairma's final words in her life. Kairi didn't understand why she would ask such a question, as if she was questioning life itself. Tears were slowly falling down her face as the other Protectors were setting up a keyboard, drums, an electric guitar, and a microphone.

As Kairi stood up, white angel wings appeared from her back, circled around her body. Atem came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked her, noticing her tears. "You're crying. Why?" Kairi looked up at him, wiping the tears away.

"It's nothing," she told him simply, moving towards the microphone. "Let's do this."

-**A few hours later**-

A few of the Protectors were seated in the audience, watching Kairi's movements as the people of Domino were quieting down. As spotlights shown down on the band, they saw that Kairi had angel wings upon her back, and wondered why.

As Yugi began to play a small choral piece on the keyboard, Kairi stood behind the microphone, her eyes shining in the spotlight.

Kairi:

_**Sleep, Eden, sleep.**_

_**My fallen son.**_

_**Slumber in peace, **_

_**Cease the pain.**_

_**Life's just in vain**_

_**For us to gain.**_

_**Nothing but all the same.**_

As she listened to the flute portion played by Yugi, Kairi closed her eyes. Her wings wrapped around her body as she continued.

Kairi:

_**No healing hand,**_

_**For your disease.**_

_**Drinking scorn like water.**_

_**Cascading with my tears.**_

_**Beneath the candle bed.**_

_**Two saddened angels.**_

_**In heaven, in death.**_

_**Now let us lie.**_

_**Sad we lived.**_

_**Sad we die.**_

_**Even in your pride,**_

_**I never blamed you.**_

_**A mother's love**_

_**Is a sacrifice.**_

_**Together sleeping,**_

_**Keeping it all.**_

As Atem began the guitar solo, Kairi looked up to the sky, seeing her mother in the clouds. Her eyes grew wide as more tears fell from her eyes. As the solo was drawing to a close, she tried to compose herself.

Kairi:

_**No sympathy.**_

_**No eternity.**_

_**One light for each undeserved tear.**_

_**Beneath the candle bed,**_

_**Two souls, with everything yet to be said.**_

The crowd went wild as Kairi and the other band members bowed. As Kairi looked over at Atem, she saw him smile. She smiled back, her wings disappearing. More tears streamed down her face as she ran off the stage, leaving the crowd and Protectors behind.

-**Kairi's apartment**-

The young woman fell down onto her bed, sobbing silently. In her mind, she saw her mother, standing over her, bandages over her burned body. Still, even with those wounds, she smiled.

"_Kairi, it is alright to mourn for me," _she whispered to her daughter. _"Just try not to worry for other lives. You have your own game to play, so you should start at the beginning. Life is a game." _Kairi lifted her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her mother reached towards her, but stepped back, screaming in pain. Kairi tried to call to her, but her voice wasn't there. In a small flash of light, her mother was gone.

"Mom…" she softly called out. The door opened behind her. She turned and saw Toby in the doorway.

"I knew you'd be here," he chuckled, moving to her side. He sat down on her bed, wrapping his arm around her. "You just can't think about the past anymore. Mom's gone, and I'm all you have now, werewolf or not. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be your stepbrother. Remember that." He stood up, waved lightly to her, and walked out of her room. Kairi sat there, motionless. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but it was as though time had stopped. They wouldn't fall.

"Sorry, Mom," she whispered, falling onto her bed, the tears falling. "It's like you said. Life is a game. And that's a game I won't lose." A small smile fell upon her face as her eyes closed.

"Dreams are only small fragments of the mind. They aren't real. But memories, they are as real as you want them to be."

Was it a good ending for Kairi's story? Next season, I'll be focusing on Toby.

Review please!


End file.
